guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cartographer
Exploration 100% possible or not? Prophecies: I have 97.4% and only really really small parts in a few missions missing. Does the game expect you to explore every area as a rectangular, even if it is not possible in many places? Yes, I DO walk around all walls in all areas. Millimeter by millimeter. Seriously. I even have the hidden area in Dunes of Despair mission. Factions: Some of the Shing Jea Isle area is locked from non-canthan characters. Does this mean impossible 100% exploration for tyrians? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:30, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :I have seen screenshots of people with 100% explorer (see the link in the section above about the Kind Of A Big Deal title). I'm at 96.7% myself, so I'm going to have to spend some time searching too. --Rainith 10:10, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :EDIT - Interesting thing is that it seems ANet has put a bit of a buffer in for the exploration title, as if you read the thread in the link I mentioned people with 100% still have some "fog" in areas of the map (seems not many people like to explore all of the Dunes of Despair mission area). --Rainith 10:12, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::That feels lame. If people don't need to explore all the areas I have to get 100% them I quit. *grumpy* Oh well, I can't get everything, alteast I got the title thing I had been dreaming of. Now I have still got the Cantha question unanswered, but that might take some time. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 12:08, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::What about the Underworld, FoW, Ruins of Tombs, Sorrows Furnace, ... ? Are these considered part of Tyria? Do you have to explore them for the title? And what about Pre-Searing? --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 02:56, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::::No, none of those count. --adeyke 03:01, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::What I saw when comparing the maps of those who had 100% to my own (97.6%) was that they had the old arena maps unlocked, none of which I have. I don't know if this has a big say in it, but I'm bringing it up just in case. Would this mean 100% exploration is only available to characters that fought in the arenas before the introduction of the battle isles? :::I think Arenanet added a big enough buffer so that anyone can get 100%. As mentioned, some ppl with 100% don't even have the secret area of the Dunes of Despair mission. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 01:10, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::::True, one guy didn't, but they all had the arenas. I'm at 98.3% now, and I'm very close to uncovering everything that's possible. I'm pretty sure you need those arenas to get 100%. And I think Anet added extra percentages in those arenas and that they don't need to be explored in theory, but since it seems impossible to get 100% of the squares on map because of limitations in the terrain, you have to. :::::So which arenas are these? Something which I might have aquired? Something that I can get? --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 10:50, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Possibly. It's the old Droknar's Arena (west of Droknar's), Henge of Denravi (east of Denravi), Ring of Fire (south-east of Perdition Rock), D'Alessio (island south of Kryta) and Amnoon (just north the town). Check your map if you have them, but you can't get there anymore since the introduction of the PvP Isles as I understand it. :::::::Ok, I understand. I have them all, but some not fully explored. :( That shouldn't be a barrier for me then, I just have missed some critical borders of some areas. *going to check them all* --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 13:45, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Actually, I see I was probably wrong in that you need the arenas to get 100%. I'm at 99.7% now, and I have been pretty close to everywhere. Still missing a little tiny bit though. I guess the arenas are just a bonus. On a related note; can Tyrian characters that come over to Cantha get a 100%? The first two missions on the island seem to be unavailable to them; they can explore all of the island except for those. Has anyone gotten far enough along yet on the Canthan exploration to know if 100% can be done with Tyrain characters? --161.88.255.140 10:57, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :It seems that, for the moment, Tyrian characters cannot attain 100% Cantha Exploration and vice-versa. The first two missions in Cantha are locked out for Tyrian characters, and all "low-level" missions until Lion's Arch are locked out for Canthan characters: they can travel to, but not start/participate in said missions (they get a lame message about their character "not belonging to the correct campaign"). :The reason for these limitations is unknown. Some claim it might have to do with the different timeline for the two campaigns, but given that you travel through time all the time (sorry for the play on words), and can skip half of the game with the Beacon's Perch -> Droknar's Forge run, I'm not convinced at all. --Akaraxle 11:20, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::Someone posted that if you take a Tyrian character to Cantha and change their secondary profession there they can then do the Shing Jea Island missions, can anyone confirm this? And if so has anyone tried doing that with a Canthan character in Tyria? --Rainith 11:39, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :::Not true. I could neither find any quests in the Monastery or at Togo's, nor would they let me into the Minister's Estate, after changing secondary to Assassin on my Tyrian Warrior. Looks like another piece of speculation going rampant. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 11:50, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :::What 84-175 said, I've never heard of such a thing either. A little off-topic: are Canthan characters able to do the quests (including those that give skills as a reward) before Lion's Arch? --Akaraxle 02:13, 9 May 2006 (CDT) I would like a confirming screenshot which shows that a character can get both Tyrian and Canthan 100% exploration. If so, great job Anet! --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:07, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :Great news by Gaile Gray. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:01, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::My life is saved! Now I might even play more . ;) -- 05:13, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::But is it possible for a Tyrian character to get 100% Canthan exploration without entering the Monastery Overlook and the Arena, considering that it's still not possible to enter these areas? ::::Hope so. Only time will tell. -- 10:37, 28 May 2006 (CDT) :::::They can enter that area now, note the latest game updates 131.128.96.35 10:43, 28 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::They can't enter those two areas though. With my Tyrian character I've edge-crawled every area I could access, including the challenge missions, Jade Quarry and Asperwood and only reached 99.7%. I might be able to squeeze another .1 or .2 out of Vizanuh Square though. If I pull it off somehow I'll post an image - Deus Immortius :::::::TCFish has explored 100% of Cantha with a Tyrian character. He has a map somewhere in the internet on his own website. I think it was called TCFishs' aquarium or something. -- 16:30, 4 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::For those that are interested, Gem is referring to this page where TC Fish has a screenshot of his Tyrian character with both 100% explorations done. --Xasxas256 22:12, 4 June 2006 (CDT) For those interested, I started a Grandmaster Cartography Guide. It's not complete, but I added everything I learned while going for the title. Hopefully you other cartographers out there can add to it. --Thervold 19:12, 28 June 2006 (CDT) I have all titles, all 100%, Elona in under 3 days, Cantha in under 3 weeks, Tyria in under 3 months. All possible without entering arenas, but used some 'exploration tricks' to get the 100% in Cantha and Tyria. Mithran 07:03, 23 April 2007 (CDT) I too have managed to complete all 3 continents at 100% WITHOUT having the old arenas mapped. My character was created after the arenas had been locked. I'm here as a witness that you CAN get to 100% in all three continents. My character was born in Tyria, so Cantha can be done by a foreign-born character. ImperialMike 23:20, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Exploration Can anyone explain the next sentance, which is under Exploration based titles? Like the mission based Title, you cannot COMPLETE (grandmaster cartographer) as you are unable to explore the regions within the missions. Thus being unable to attain the full 100% map I do not have any idea what it tries to say. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:58, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :Took care of that. Hopefully it's clear now. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:15, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::I saw it. gj. thanks. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:55, 7 May 2006 (CDT) I'm not certain if I can get Grandmaster Cartographer now... I didn't go to the arena mission when I was under level 10. While I can still go to the *area* I cannot enter the mission. I'm sitting at 98.2% Canthan Master Cartographer currently. Or perhaps I need access to areas that only being in guild/alliance allows... I hope not. I've explored all but one or two little tiny spots as far as I can tell. - Greven 23:04, 26 May 2006 (CDT) :99.3%... and as far as I can tell there are no other spots left, after running the walls of everywhere. :( - Greven 14:34, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::I'm facing the same problem as you are though I'm far behind at 97.2%, but it's getting to the point of ridiculousness. =D For example, try running the walls in mission outposts. I'm absolutely positive (I watched my title progress bar) I got 0.1% by running to the edge of the pier at the Ring of Fire (location). Try also the Tombs of the Primeval Kings (again, not the mission, but the gathering area). There's at least 0.2% there. So close, yet so far away. --Ryard 22:37, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :::Two tips: Run the walls of every exploable area. Mission or not, hard or easy. Also, do not "run" but actually "walk" when get to a spot. If you just get in and out of a small nook, it will not reveal the fog in an area if it was done too quickly. Yes, it's very zzzzz. --Karlos 13:19, 11 June 2006 (CDT) Is master Cartographer enough for Kind of a big deal? Is getting the master Cartographer rank enough to get the kind of a big deal title, or do you need the TOP title (i.e. you must get 100%, or will 95% do?). Kind of a sticky situation so im wondering if i need to get over 95%. :You need 100%, 95% won't do. -- 05:08, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :: Thanks, maybe this should be mentioned somewhere else. As all the titles page says is you need "Master" rank in 5 titles. Now... teh title for 95% is called Master Cartographer.... Kind of confusing no? --Djsmiley2k 05:21, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::: Where does the titles page say that you need "Master" rank in 5 titles? Are we looking at the same page? On my title page the discription of KOABD says that you must have "earned 5 titles at the '''highest' tier". The discription of Grandmaster Cartographer says ''"Max level". That's very clear, if you ask me. -- 05:34, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :::: Ah ok, checked again and indeed thats what it says, maybe i've read it somewhere else and forgot to check here ^_^; Cheers again :D Im such a dumb user atm.... Thats why my talk page is soo poo too ^_^ --Djsmiley2k 05:40, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Elona Any word on explorer title for Elona? :Well, it wasn't implemented during the preview event, but I'm confident it will be in place by the official launch. However, there is the question of whether or not the "realm of torment" will be mapped. We'll just have to wait and see. Mujaki 05:58, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::The Realm of Torment wont be mapped as the updates said. Check the Guildwars Site for more info. ::Added Ream of Torment to the list of non-mappable areas, as, obviously, it's not mappable. Warhawk 05:46, 16 November 2006 (CST) :I achieved the 98.7% on Elona exploration, i also have print screens of every possible explorable area that counts toward the cartographer title, and I still doesn't get the remainin 1.3%. Arenanet should be more considered and make the unexplored areas on black so they can be spoted easily. Currently it is just a question of luck rather than skill to obtain the Elonian Grandmaster cartographer title. ::I'm stuck at 99.3% myself, and that's after comparing with those found in the map entry of the wiki. Being a foreigner, I can't get to the starting areas. The only areas left that I can't seem to reach but I've seen unsmudged are a spot on the Fortress of Jahai and between the zones of Beknur Harbor and the Cliffs of Dohjok. I've even tried using necrotic traversal to warp to the occasional spawn at the top of the stairs of the fortress with no luck. Does anyone have any hints how to get these spots? --Thervold 13:26, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::Those spots you noticed aren't mappable. I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere for the missing parts, since even with more then what the game considers 100% those zones are still blurry there. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:53, 2 April 2007 (CDT) I figured out how to get to that area with a foregner. You need an Elonian who has never entered that area to take you with them that first time. then you can get in :P God I hate Exploring in Elona Im stuck at 99.9% and I cant get to the last spots that other ppl seems to have found-- (√iktor) 10:56, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Have you hugged the wall in all the towns and outposts? That gave me quite som percentage... --Soulflame 15:29, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Redirected Pages how about redirecting all (still non existent) cartographer pages here? like...search for tyrian grandmaster cartographer and that page doesnt exist, same with tyrian pathfinder, elonian pathfinder, all those. if you now wanna link your whole title (on the userpage) its not possible since the page itself doesnt exist...so how about creating them and letting them redirect to Cartographer page? or will that be messy? - ArcticWind 19:59, 16 January 2007 (CST) :If you do a search this is one of only two articles that actually is given as a result, so personally I don't see the point in the redirect. --''Lemming64'' 20:05, 16 January 2007 (CST) Which Continent is the largest I have almost gotten 100% on all 3 continents and I never knew which continent is the largest. It seems that Cantha is smaller than Elona or Tyria, but I cannot say for sure. Does anyone have any info on this? :Tyria is by far the largest continent, and Cantha is the smallest. Elona is somewhere in the middle. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:48, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Update, 100%+ possible for everyone? Okay, alot has happened since the last update here. Almost a years worth, infact. So my question is, being a nightfall character, is it possible now for me to obtain 100% in cantha? 100% in tyria? Do I need to bug the living daylights out of ANet to get them to fix this? (Dubby 02:09, 9 April 2007 (CDT)) :Yep, it's possible for everyone now. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:46, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::Why do you say *now*? Mightywayne 20:51, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::Previously people were unable to map all of cantha if they were not from cantha. There was speculation this was the same for Tyria too. Read the above thread before posting, it's all there. 58.110.139.72 15:33, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Legendary Cartographer Ok so theres a new title that came with the hard mode update it gives you the title "Legendary cartographer title track (1)" i think the title track part still be there is a mistake but its awarded for having all 3 maxed and does count towards kind of a big deal.75.36.183.125 02:49, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I was just thinking the same myself. --Franzwald 17:53, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, I have all of them, and it does count. So if you explore all the Regions, you get 4 points for the KoaBD title. Mithran 18:00, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::The Cartographer title page has a note saying that the Cartographer titles contribute to Legendary Cartographer, which is nice. But then it says see Hard Mode for more details, and there's nothing at all even mentioned about Legendary Cartographer on that page (nor do you have to enter Hard Mode to obtain it). I'm removing that part. -Gildan Bladeborn 00:31, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Tyrian map expansion for GW:EN Obviously the expanded map didn't impact existing title holders (100% is still 100%), but I have noticed one particular change: The old arenas my first character had mapped are no longer explored. It makes me curious if people who had been there but never achieved Grandmaster status had their exploration percentage reduced (albeit only slightly). 100% exploration maps will certainly look more similar now though. -Gildan Bladeborn 13:06, 24 August 2007 (CDT) More than 100% Is it possible for your title to actually say that you have explored more than 100%, i.e. somethint like Grandmaster Cartographer (100,2%)? 145.94.74.23 02:34, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :I dunno if the displayed title itself will say that, but yes there are peoples who have gotten more than 100% total for Cartographer due to various bugs and exploits. (T/ ) 02:46, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::It is the displaying of the title I am most interested in.145.94.74.23 00:30, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::No, I've gotten well over 100% and it does not indicate it. (well over by comparative mapping standards, so really about 100.3%) -Ezekiel 15:34, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Zone % I have started a new ritualist and decided to do each zone map % every time i enter a new one. Starting in monastary outlook, shing jea monastary, sunqua vale... To each page i will add / edit by taking my % before entering the zone and after completely exploring without exiting the zone into a new town/area. As always its an ~ since we dont know what our % is exactly on entering and how rounding is handled...like if it does >.5 is next % or what not. --JRyan 23:18, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Tex.... whats that thing for guild wars that shows u where u havnt gone for map or something starts with tex thats all i knowAjmaresh 23:30, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :Texmod, I'm sure it was mentioned somewhere in one of the talks (unless it was deleted I guess) -Ezekiel 23:39, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Texmod. 23:46, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Stuck on some %? Me and 2 other friends(who aren't on guildwiki) have completed all carthographer titles + newer areas so we have like 105% , if you're stuck at 99% or somewhat, upload your map in my talk page and we will say what to do for getting that 1 more %. happy to help u guys. Meraida 15:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Cartographer -> Explorer? While scanning my characters' titles in regards to this discussion, I noticed that the cartographer titles are actually called " Exploration Title Track". Which means, by my own argument there, we should move Cartographer to Explorer. However, I'm less confident about making this move - whereas "Maxed titles rank" didn't have any sort of in-game source (it simply described the title), "Cartographer" is in the name of the higher ranks of this title, and the HoM statues are "Eternal XXX Cartographer". I think moving this page might just cause too much confusion, but what does anyone else think? —Dr Ishmael 23:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC)